


a note!

by clooplip



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cafe AU, F/F, Some Cursing, disaster lesbian, i love women, lily is the homie, meiluka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clooplip/pseuds/clooplip
Summary: lesbians. meiko is bad at not being stupid and lily is there to help, sort of.
Relationships: Lily & Meiko (Vocaloid), Megurine Luka/Meiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	a note!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noahsao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsao3/gifts).



> sorry this is so rushed hehehjejfnsje

a boring shift, as usual. working at a cafe wasn’t exactly meikos dream job, but it would have to do for now. 

meiko sighed as she stared down at the napkins she had dropped before finally bending over to pick it up. 

as she was doing so, she heard someone clear their throat. meiko tired to look up immediately, but she ended up hitting her head on the counter. 

“ah! i apologi-...” 

meiko blinked at the customer. is it possible to be that pretty?? i mean, look at her long flowing hair, and her perfect face, and the way she- 

“i hope your head is alright... anyways! table for one please.”

“right- a-ah! may i take your order??” meiko tried to look everywhere but the absolutely stunning girl in front of her, but to no avail. 

the pink haired lady smiled and laughed a bit, and placed her order. 

mentally cursing meiko rushed off to prepare the order while the lady went to sit down. 

“oh my god,,, im gonna fuck this up watch me mess this whole order up oh my god i am the worst oh my god....” meiko was frantically mumbling to herself because, pretty women!!! wow!!! heart going crazy bonkers!!!

“deep breaths, don’t fuck this up....” meiko steadied herself and made her way over to the absolutely wonderful amazing talented ladies table. 

“h-here you go ma’am!!!” She handed her the tray, but oh my god their hands brushed, and before she could even say anything else, she quickly made her way behind the counter. 

the lady chuckled and watched as meiko ran off.

meiko took a deep breath once she reached the counter, finally she could-

lily, meikos co-worker, pulled meiko to the side and following in true lily fashion she slapped her in the face. 

“you good now?” lily questioned. “because i can slap you again, don’t worry, i won’t feel bad.” 

meiko stood there, looking at her hands, and then up at lily. 

“lily did you, did you see her??? like, did you look at her because oh my god-“ 

lily slapped meiko in the face once more. 

“can you, i dunno act normal? like a functional human being? my god. i genuinely didn’t know you were this lonely??” lily readied her hand for another slap, just in case. 

meiko smiled and snatched lilys hand out of the air, and gripped it while bouncing up and down. 

“lily i have seen the most gorgeous women i can’t i am losing my mind-“ 

lily looked at her, sighed, and gave her a pat on the back. 

“i am amazed at your stupidity. but, maybe that girl likes stupid people. good luck... i guess..” lily shook her head in disappointment before leaving to continue her shift. 

eventually, the lady had finished and left, leaving meiko disappointed. 

she walked over to the table to clean up and to her surprise and joy, she found a note. 

luka megurine   
xxx-xxx-xxx  
💕

she stood there processing it. a note??? for her?????!?! no, not possible, it had to have been for someone else but, there was no one else it could have been, right??? 

she completed her shift that day with a light warm feeling in her heart. 

— lily and meiko r walking home :)

“whatcha got there??” lily asked looking over at the note meiko kept turning over in her hand. 

meiko smiled before handing lily the note. 

“really?? no fucking way!” lily cheered as she read the note. “someone’s lucky!” 

meiko laughed and nodded before taking the note back, admiring the loopy cursive handwriting. 

“why is it that the idiot that can barely talk to women without having a heart attach gets a girlfriend before me??” lily joked, while elbowing meiko. 

“hmm, maybe because im prettier and my cooking doesn’t taste like something died multiple times and got drenched in hot sauce??” meiko asked with a playful smirk. 

lily sighed “ya got me there...”

they arrived at meikos apartment complex, and lily left meiko with some parting words. 

“good luck, and uh, if that note wasn’t meant for you.... i dunno! you figure it out!” and then before anyone could say anything else, lily sprinted off. 

—

meiko sighed and flopped onto her bed. she could text her right now... or maybe call her?? no, they just met that’s weird.... 

it took meiko 15 minutes to type out a message to luka. 

\- hello! this is meiko, or the waiter from the cafe you visited today?? hopefully the note was for me... if not i am really so so sorry!! 

\- ah! meiko is such a pretty name! and yes! the note was for you! 

meiko could not contain her happiness... really she just wanted to go HBEKWHWKQKEORO and explode. 

they ended up talking all night, about random things but it made meiko so so happy. 

;) part two soon i promise

**Author's Note:**

> ty to my friends for giving me the idea! no ha and me lon ily


End file.
